


Perfect

by charmingqueenie



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Where Fiona and Mandy actually get to be there for the big day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingqueenie/pseuds/charmingqueenie
Summary: "And the fact that both of you had the same idea shows you are both whipped.”
Relationships: Fiona Gallagher & Ian Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mandy Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 192





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this has been done but I just wanted to write my own. And I was just really bitter that Fiona and Mandy weren't mentioned once!

Ian takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down He jumps on his toes, trying to shake the nervous energy off. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous. He’s been waiting for this since he was a teenager. 

He turns when he hears footsteps, smiling when he sees Lip.

“Hey,” Lip nods. “She’s here.”

“What? Who?” Ian asks, confused. Who is he talking about.

Lip grins, taking a step to the side.

“Hey, sweetface,” Fiona smiles, revealing herself.

Ian lunges at her, collapsing in her arms. “You’re here. I didn’t think you could make it.”

Fiona laughs, squeezing him tight. “You think I would miss my brother’s wedding. No fucking way.” She pulls away, placing her hands on his face and wiping his tears. “Mickey and Lip helped me surprise you.” 

Ian looks over at Lip and nods at him. “This is the best surprise ever.”

Fiona smiles, fixing his tie. “Nervous?”

“Yeah. A little.” 

“Afraid?” Fiona could always see right through him.

Ian shakes his head. “I love Mickey. I want this. Him. I’m afraid something’s going to happen. We already had to scramble to get this place. What if something goes wrong? What if Terry shows up?”

“You really think we’re going to let Terry ruin this?” Fiona says, smoothing his jacket with her hands. “Don’t you worry about a thing. Debbie is distracting the owner. Carl has your Gay Jesus cult watching for Terry. Everything’s going to be fine.”

Ian lets out a breath. “Thanks, Fi. I’m so glad you’re here.”

Fiona places her hands on his cheeks and pulls him in for a hug. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Fi, you’re going to mess up his boutonniere,” Lip says, pulling Fiona back.

“Oops, sorry.”

“I got it,” Lip says, pushing her out of the way. He straightens the flower. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” 

Lip smiles and pulls him in for a hug. “I love you, man.”

Ian squeezes his brother. “I love you, too.”

Fiona rolls her eyes. “You just wanted a hug. You weren’t worried about the boutonniere.”

Lip and Ian laugh as they pull away. The priest walks over to them, smiling at the scene.

“You ready?” she asks Ian.

“Not yet,” Ian turns to Fiona. “Walk me out?”

Fiona gasps, placing her hand over her mouth, her eyes shining. She nods, wrapping her arm through his, squeezing it. Ian leans into her then nods at the priest that he’s ready.

The priest nods at the DJ and walks out. Etta James’ _At Last_ starts playing and Lip slaps Ian’s back. 

“You soft motherfucker.”

Ian grins, flipping him off. Fiona squeezes his arm and walks him out with Lip following close behind. They get to the priest and Fiona hugs him one more time.

“Mickey loved his surprise, by the way,” she whispers, squeezing his shoulders before turning around. 

Mickey is standing at the end of the aisle with Mandy beside him. Mandy grins, waving at Ian. She mouths _I love you_ to him before wrapping her arm through Mickey’s. 

Fiona grins and goes to sit by Carl and Liam, Liam automatically leaning into her. 

Ian grins, watching Franny walk down the aisle. She gets bored halfway through and dumps the flowers in the middle, just standing there watching. Ian bends down, trying to motion her up. Franny crosses her arms and shakes her head. The wedding guests laugh at her antics. Fiona gets up and bends to her level.

“Look, Franny. Go to Uncle Lip and Uncle Ian,” she says, pushing her forward. “Go on. Go stand by Uncle Lip.”

Franny sighs dramatically and picks up her basket and walks to Ian and Lip who are both bending down. 

“Hey, good job, Franny,” Ian tells her, hugging her and picking her up. “You did so good.”

“ncle Ian!” she cries, hugging him around the neck.

“Want to stand by Uncle Lip?”

Franny nods and struggles to get down. Ian laughs, setting her down. Lip motions her to him, grabbing her hand. “Good job, Franny.”

Next is Sandy. She walks down the aisle, kicking some of the flowers to spread them out more. She smiles at Ian when she makes it to him then goes to stand on the other side of the priest. Mandy squeezes Mickey’s arm and they start walking down. Ian grins, his eyes on Mickey. When they make it to the front, Mandy pulls Mickey in for a hug, kissing his cheek.

“Love you, fuckface,” she says.

“Love you, too, bitch.”

She grins then turns to Ian, hugging him. “Thanks for flying me down.”

“Of course. We can’t have this without you,” Ian says. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she pulls away and kisses his cheek. “Get married, bitch.”

* * *

The reception is in full swing. Debbie demands to see a video of the wedding and reminds Ian how much he owes her. Ian just punches her arm and pulls Mickey closer. They are too lost in each other to care about anything else.

Ian feels someone poke him on the shoulder and turns to his sister. Fiona smirks at him. “Can your favorite sister that raised you get a dance?”

Ian laughs and reluctantly pulls away from Mickey. “Don’t let Debbie hear that.” He kisses Mickey’s cheek and promises he’ll be back then takes Fiona’s hand and spins her. 

Fiona laughs, throwing her arms around his neck. “I’m so proud of you, sweetface. And who would have thought you would be the first Gallagher to get married.”

“Fiona, you were married. Remember?”

“Oh, shit,” Fiona realizes. “That does not count. I did not love Gus. That was not a happy so called marriage. You and Mickey, on the other hand.”

Ian laughs. “Thanks, Fi.”

“Now, Liam caught me up on some things. What’s this about a dead parole officer?”

“Fuck,” Ian groans, hiding his face in her shoulder.

“Yo, fuckface. Dance with me,” Mandy stomps up to Mickey and forces him to start dancing, giving him no option.

“I don’t want to fucking dance with you,” Mickey says, trying to pull away but Mandy stops him.

“Um, hello. Yes you are. Ian is dancing his sister so you’re dancing with me. That’s how this works,” Mandy says.

“Okay, I take it back. I don’t want you here.”

Mandy rolls her eyes, swaying them back and forth. “Well, too bad. I’m here. And the fact that both of you had the same idea shows you are both whipped.”

“Fuck off.”

Mandy grins. “But I’m glad you did. A video will not be the same.”

“I’m glad you’re here, too, Mands,” Mickey says. “I missed your dumb face.”

Mandy just rolls her eyes at him.

They find each other again after Fiona dances with Mickey and Mandy dances with Ian. Ian pulls Mickey close and Mickey buries his face in Ian’s neck.

“Thanks for flying Fiona down,” Ian says. 

“Thanks for flying Mandy down.”

Ian laughs. “It made for the perfect day.”

Mickey raises his eyebrows. “Our original venue was burned down by my fucked up father and I almost had to marry your little sister.”

“But it all worked out in the end. I didn’t care about the venue or flowers or chairs. I would have married you in a dumpster. I just wanted to marry you, Mickey.”

Mickey grins. “Hmm, well we don’t have to worry about all that anymore. You got me, Gallagher.”

“Gallagher-Milkovich.”

“I thought we decided Milkovich-Gallagher?”

“Who fucking cares. We’re married and that’s all that matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those that read you are the one (designed for me), chapter 3 should be up in the next week! Also, follow my [tumblr](https://charmingqueenie.tumblr.com/). If you want. You don't have to.


End file.
